Bill Hader
by KittyKat826
Summary: Requested on Tumblr. I'm not very good at writing these.


I quickly turned the lock on my dressing room door. We both knew what was going to happen, and if anyone walked in on us, both of us would be in big trouble. Especially considering Bill was married. With two kids. I quickly shoved that worry to the back of my head, and focused at the task on hand.

It all started when we were practicing for a Vogelcheck sketch. Why they did so many of them, I don't know. I guess the audience thinks it funny. I think they just like seeing the cast make out with other cast members. But, then, everyone left for wardrobe fittings, and it was just us. We kept practicing. Probably the wrong choice. But, after a good 5 minutes of 'practicing', he stood up, and so did I. I took the cue, and led him to my dressing room.

So, here we were, in my dressing room. He was in the process of taking his shirt off, so I fumbled around in one of my drawers for a condom. When I found one, I tossed it to him, and he shoved it in his pants pocket. Didn't he know he'd be taking those off? He's so dumb sometimes, I swear. I then took off my blouse, and looked back at him. His shirt was off, and God. He had so much hair. It was like a gorilla had unnecessary Bosley treatments. I shrugged, and went towards him. We started to kiss again.

He leaned me up against a wall, and slowly, his hands worked their way down back. The rested in the small of my back for a minute, but then found their way to my ass. My hands were busy to. I was fumbling with his belt buckle. Eventually, I got it open, and unzipped his pants. I then worked my hand into his boxers, and played with him a little. Slowly, he got more and more hard. He released a little groan, and at that point, I led him over to my futon/couch thing.

He then proceeded to take off my pants. It wasn't too hard since they were only yoga pants. He then leaned back on the bed, and I got on top of him. We made out some more, and he tried to take his pants off. Of course, he needed to stop everything I was doing to be able to do so. Stupid Bill. But, when he was finally done with the chore, we continued where we left off. I then started to work my way down his body, giving him little kisses ever so often. I tugged of his boxers, and revealed his dick.

"Not too bad." I thought to myself. He was pretty hard by now, and I couldn't blame him. I was fairly wet too. I then looked up at him through my eyelashes, and then set to work. I put my mouth over the tip, and let my hands travel the rest of the way. Judging by the way he kept making little weird sighs, I'd say he was enjoying it. I then took as much of him into my mouth as possible, and let my hands play with his balls. I kept changing the pace every so often. I decided to stop when his leg started to twitch. I then worked my way back up his body, and proceeded to kiss him more.

He took his hands, and fiddles with the clasp of my bra. After about a minute, he managed to get it undone. He peeled it from my shoulders, and took a few seconds to take me in. Typical guy. He then worked is mouth down to my breasts, where he started kissing me. He then took my breast into my mouth, and started sucking on my nipple. It felt a little weird, but I let him do it anyway. He gave the same amount of attention to my other breast, and then pulled off my panties.

He then planted little kisses all down my stomach until he reached my crotch. He then looked to me, as if he needed permission. I nodded my head in response. He slowly moved his tongue on the outside of me, then took a finger, and put it inside me. I let out a small gasp. After all, it had been like 8 months since I've done it with someone. He then slowly added more fingers. Once he got to the third, I felt his wedding ring. The same worry from before came to my mind. Bill was married. He has a wife. And two kids. If Maggie ever found out about this, I would always be the skank Bill slept with. But, I was too far gone now. I pushed back the thought again.

All the time I was still thinking about this situation, Bill was still fingering me. And he was pretty damn good at it. I then grabbed his hair, and brought his face back up to mine. He whispered to me, 'You ready?" I nodded, and he reached down like any idiot to get the condom from his pants pocket. He ripped open the package, and then, I rolled it onto him.

Now he was so hard, I expected him to burst. He then climbed on top of me, and proceeded to slip himself inside of me. It felt so good. I immediately let out a moan, and he started to thrust. He would go slow, then fast, the slow again. I would bring up my hips to meet his, to get maximum penetration. He went so deep; I don't think any other guy had ever gone that far. After more thrusts, he looked like he was ready to explode. And, surprisingly, so was I. So, I whispered in his ear, "I'm about to come.", and he mustered up the strength do do a few more thrusts.

Then, he let out a moan as he exploded inside of me. I then came quickly after that. He rolled off of me, and right as he got up, the intercom came on. "Bill Hader to wardrobe, please." He quickly pulled on his clothing, which may I add, his shirt was plaid. Eww. And, just like that, he walked out. Closing the door to make sure no one saw me.


End file.
